Meteorologie
thumb|[[Stimmungsbild von Wartau, Schweiz]] Die Meteorologie ist ein Teil der Atmosphärenwissenschaften und konzentriert sich hierbei unter anderem auf die Dynamik der unteren Erdatmosphäre und das dadurch hervorgerufene Wetter. Das heutige Verständnis der Meteorologie ist vom Leitbegriff der Physik der Atmosphären (kurz: Atmosphärenphysik) geprägt. Die Meteorologie ist ein Teilgebiet der Physik, wird jedoch in vielen Universitäten auch als Teil der Geowissenschaften verstanden und deren Fakultäten angegliedert. * Die Klimatologie ist ein wichtiges und in den letzten Jahren allgemein bekannt gewordenes Teilgebiet der Meteorologie. Im Unterschied zur dynamischen Betrachtung der unteren Erdatmosphäre sind hierbei die zeitlichen Betrachtungsskalen (Wetter - Klima) wesentlich größer. Daraus ergeben sich Konsequenzen für Methodik und Berufspraxis in beiden Feldern. * Ein weiteres wichtiges Feld der Meteorologie ist die Beobachtung von klima- und wetterrelevanten Vorgängen in der Atmosphäre vom Boden, aus der Luft und aus dem Weltraum und den Folgerungen über den weiteren Verlauf, mit der Wettervorhersage als allgemein bekanntester Anwendung. Geschichte Etymologie des Wortes „Meteorologie“: Das Wort leitet sich über das französische météorologie vom griechischen μετεορολογία meteōrologiā, „Diskussion der Erscheinungen des Himmels“ (zu meteōron, „Phänomen am Himmel“; vergl. Meteor) her. Das zeigt die früher enge Verbindung zur Astronomie, die die Ursachen für Wetterereignisse und Himmelserscheinungen denselben Ursachen zuschrieb, und Atmosphäre und Himmelssphäre derselben Sphäre zuordnete. Siehe auch: Geschichte des Wetters und der Wetterbeobachtung, Geschichte der Astronomie Aspekte der Meteorologie thumb|Wolkenhimmel Allgemeines Zwar ist der Hauptfokus der Meteorologie auf die großskaligen dynamischen Prozesse innerhalb der heutigen Erdatmosphäre gerichtet, jedoch sind die im Rahmen eines besseren Verständnisses der Wetterdynamik entwickelten Modellvorstellungen desselben auch in gleicher Weise auf andere Systeme übertragbar. Man zählt daher auch begrenzte Raumklimate bzw. Stadtklimate, extraterrestrische Atmosphären oder Atmosphären vergangener Erdzeitalter (Paläoklimatologie) zu den Studienobjekten der Meteorologie. Diese spielen jedoch meist nur in der Forschung eine größere Rolle, wo sie auch teilweise als 'Spielwiese' zur Verbesserung derjenigen Modelle dienen, die auch die derzeitige Erdatmosphäre beschreiben. Man versucht daher durch genaue Beobachtungen der Erdatmosphäre eine gesicherte Datengrundlage auszubilden und gleichzeitig diese Daten für die Schaffung eines immer besseren Verständnisses meteorologischer Prozessabläufe heranzuziehen. Einordnung in den Fächerkanon und Teilgebiete Allgemeines: Viele Methoden, Herangehensweisen und Ideen der dynamischen Meteorologie entspringen der allgemeinen Fluiddynamik und finden weitere Anwendung in Meereskunde, Geophysik und Ingenieurwissenschaft, sowie in fast allen Umweltwissenschaften. Die Meteorologie ist abgesehen von der Wetterbeobachtung (Wetterkunde) eine junge Wissenschaft. Sie besitzt einen außerordentlich interdisziplinären Anspruch, vereint also sehr viele verschiedene Wissenschaften in sich. Die wissenschaftlichen Fachgebiete, die von der Meteorologie genutzt bzw. berührt werden, sind unter anderen: * Physik (Hydrodynamik, Thermodynamik, Optik, Elektrodynamik, Quantenmechanik) * Chemie (Ozonchemie, Stickstoffchemie, Kohlenstoffchemie) * Agrarwissenschaft (Niederschlagsprognosen) * Biologie (Climate Impact, Einfluss von Bewuchs auf Wetter/Klima) * Geowissenschaften (Klimavariabilität, Glaziologie) * Medizin (Humanbiometeorologie, Arbeitsmedizin, Belastungsfaktoren) * Mathematik (Numerik, partielle Differentialgleichungen, Funktionalanalysis, Lineare Algebra) * Informatik (Programmiersprachen, Algorithmik, Behandlung großer Datenmengen, Just-in-Time Verfahren, Visualisierung) * Jura/Wirtschaftswissenschaften (Energiehandel, Emissionshandel, internationale Abkommen) Die Meteorologie selbst lässt sich nach verschiedenen Richtungen unterteilen, wobei sich diese jedoch auch sehr stark überschneiden. Die Zusammenstellung ist hierbei nicht vollständig. Insbesondere beschäftigt sich die Meteorologie nicht nur mit der Troposphäre, also der untersten Schicht der Atmosphäre, sondern auch mit Stratosphäre und in beschränktem Umfang sogar mit Mesosphäre und Thermosphäre. Datenquellen und Datenqualität Die wichtigste Aufgabe und zugleich das größte Problem der Meteorologie als empirischer Wissenschaft besteht in der Erfassung, Bearbeitung und insbesondere in der Bewertung und dem Vergleich von Daten. Im Unterschied zu anderen Naturwissenschaften kann man in der Meteorologie dabei nur für eine kleine Minderheit von Fragestellungen kontrollierbare Laborbedingungen herstellen. Meteorologische Datenerfassung ist daher in der Regel an die von der Natur vorgegebenen Rahmenbedingungen geknüpft, was die Reproduzierbarkeit von Messergebnissen einschränkt und insbesondere den Reduktionismus auf geschlossene durch eine Messung beantwortbare Fragestellungen erschwert. Die wichtigsten Grundgrößen sind: thumb|right|Anordnung der Wetterdaten * Lufttemperatur * Luftfeuchtigkeit (Taupunkt) * Luftdruck * Luftdichte * Windrichtung bzw. Hauptwindrichtung * Windstärke (phänomenologisch) bzw. Windgeschwindigkeit (Vektor, horizontal und vertikal) * Niederschlagsart * Niederschlagsmenge * Bewölkung * Sichtweite * Globalstrahlung * Albedo Viele dieser Messwerte werden in Klimagärten erhoben. Diese Größen werden in verschiedenen Standardformaten, beispielsweise dem Meteorological Aviation Routine Weather Report (METAR) oder dem Synop gesammelt, oder nach bestimmten Mustern klassifiziert, wie beispielsweise der Beaufort-Skala oder der Zeichengebung einer Wetterkarte. Einige Daten werden täglich zu bestimmten Uhrzeiten erhoben, den Mannheimer Stunden. Sie werden durch eine Vielzahl von meteorologischen Messgeräten erfasst, wobei die folgende Aufzählung nur die wichtigsten Beispiele aus dieser Vielfalt auflistet: thumb|right|Wetterkarte mit Stationsdaten * Thermometer bzw. Thermograph (Temperatur) * Hygrometer bzw. Hygrograph (Luftfeuchtigkeit) * Thermohygrograph (Temperatur/Luftfeuchtigkeit) * Barometer bzw. Barograph (Luftdruck) * Niederschlagsmesser bzw. Regenmesser/Ombrometer (Niederschlagsart/Niederschlagsmenge) * Anemometer (Windgeschwindigkeit) bzw. Windsack (Windstärke/Windrichtung) * Windfahne (Windrichtung) * SODAR (Windgeschwindigkeit/Windrichtung) * Aerograph * Niederschlagsradar (Doppler-Radar) * Wettersatellit * Lysimeter (Versickerungs-Verdunstungs-Verhältnis > Evapotranspiration) * Netradiometer/Netto Radiometer (Globalstrahlung) * Pyranometer (Globalstrahlungsensor) * Albedometer (Strahlungsbilanzsensor) Aus der Vielzahl von Messgeräten, der Art der Messgrößen und dem Ziel ihrer Verwendung, ergeben sich zahlreiche Probleme. Es gibt beispielsweise keine wirklich zufriedenstellende Messmethode zur quantitativen Erfassung des Niederschlags. Dieser ist vor allem in Form von Nebel, Tau, Schnee und Hagel nur schlecht und meist auch nur mit einem gesonderten Messgerät, damit aber auch mit verschiedenen Messabweichungen, für jede Niederschlagsart einzeln zu erfassen. Nur durch geeignete und standortspezifische Korrekturfaktoren sowie eine hohe Messerfahrung lässt sich dieses Problem ausgleichen, was jedoch zwangsläufig auch die Frage nach der Vergleichbarkeit der Werte verschiedener Messstationen aufwirft. Problematisch sind hier auch Starkregenereignisse, die statistisch nachgewiesene Ablenkung von Niederschlagspartikeln durch das Messgerät selbst und auch die Frage nach der Übertragbarkeit der Niederschlagswerte auf die Umgebung des Messpunktes, besonders bei stark ausgeprägten topographischen Höhenunterschieden. Auch alle anderen Größen sind mit ähnlichen, wenn auch nicht so starken Problemen behaftet, beispielsweise konnte lange Zeit die vertikale Komponente der Windgeschwindigkeit nicht richtig erfasst werden und auch heute noch ist die Messung vertikaler Gradienten sehr aufwendig. Man beschränkt sich daher auch meist auf Bodenmessungen, wobei je nach Messgröße standardisierte Bodenabstände von meist zwei oder zehn Metern angewendet werden. Zu beachten gilt hierbei, dass eine einzelne meteorologische Messung nahezu bedeutungslos ist und die Wetterdynamik in größeren Raumskalen nur durch eine Vielzahl von Messungen verstanden und prognostiziert werden kann. Diese Messungen müssen hierfür jedoch vergleichbar sein, weshalb die Normung und Standardisierung von Messgeräten und Messverfahren eine außerordentliche Rolle in der Meteorologie spielt, jedoch aufgrund vielfältiger praktischer Probleme auch nur bedingt umgesetzt werden kann. Man spricht daher auch von Messnetzen und die Einrichtung von Wetterstationen. Diese befolgen in der Regel die VDI-Richtlinie 3786 oder anderen, teilweise weltweit durch die World Meteorological Organization standardisierten Richtlinien. Zu einer räumlichen Vergleichbarkeit der Daten, die zur Wettervorhersage notwendig ist, kommt jedoch auch eine zeitliche Vergleichbarkeit, die unter anderem für Klimaprognosen eine entscheidende Rolle spielt. Wird die Entwicklung der Messgeräte und damit der Messgenauigkeit bei der Analyse teilweise sehr alter Daten nicht berücksichtigt, so sind diese Daten wissenschaftlich beinahe wertlos, weshalb weltweit oft veraltete und seit Jahrzehnten unveränderte Messgeräte noch sehr weit verbreitet sind. Auch ist dies eine Kostenfrage, denn es ist hier nicht immer sinnvoll, die modernsten und damit teuersten Messgeräte zu verwenden, da diese nur für einzelne Länder bzw. Institute bezahlbar sind. Zudem ist jeder Wechsel der Messapparatur mit einem Wechsel der Datenqualität verknüpft, was bei längeren und sehr wertvollen Messreihen von vielen Jahrzehnten bis wenigen Jahrhunderten leicht zu falsch postulierten bzw. interpretierten Trends führen kann. Es wird also oft zugunsten der Vergleichbarkeit auf eine höhere Genauigkeit verzichtet. Bei einer globalen Erwärmung von wenigen Grad Celsius sind diese sehr alten Daten meist wenig hilfreich, da schon ihr Messfehler in der Regel den Effekt dieser möglichen Temperaturänderungen übersteigt. Ein großer Teil der Argumente von sogenannten „Klimaskeptikern“ basiert auf dieser teilweise umstrittenen Datenlage, es existieren jedoch auch andere natürliche Klimaarchive mit wesentlich genaueren Daten über sehr lange Zeiträume. Es ergibt sich also die Notwendigkeit, bedingt durch standortspezifische, personelle und messtechnische Faktoren, Messdaten kritisch zu hinterfragen und diese richtig einzuordnen. In der Meteorologie steht hierbei die räumliche Datenanalyse im Vordergrund, in der ansonsten eng verwandten Klimatologie spielt hingegen die zeitliche Datenanalyse (Zeitreihenanalyse) die Hauptrolle. Strahlungsmessung Die Gewinnung von physikalischen Größen aus Messungen in verschiedenen Bereichen des elektromagnetischen Spektrums ist eine Herausforderung, die nur mit großem technischen Aufwand sowie durch Einsatz von Modellen gelingt. Satellitenmessung Ein wichtiges Hilfsmittel für Meteorologen, speziell der Satellitenmeteorologie, bilden heutzutage die Satelliten, insbesondere die Wettersatelliten und Umweltsatelliten. Man unterscheidet hierbei geostationäre Satelliten, die in einer Höhe von 36000 km stationär über der Erde verankert sind und Satelliten, die auf so genannten LEOs (Low Earth Orbits) in 400 bis 800 km die Erde umkreisen. Aufgrund der großflächigen Erfassung von Messdaten, lassen sich mit Satelliten globale Zusammenhänge erfassen und damit letztendlich auch verstehen. Um mit Satellitendaten arbeiten zu können, sind weit reichende Kenntnisse in der Datenverarbeitung notwendig. Satellitendaten können als Grundlage für die Klimatologie genutzt werden, um deren Modelle zu verbessern und eine umfassende und gleichmäßige Datenerfassung zu ermöglichen. Immer häufiger werden solche Daten daher benutzt, um Erkenntnisse über Regionen zu erhalten, die keiner anderen Messmethode zugänglich sind. Ein Beispiel sind hier Niederschlagsschätzungen oder Windgeschwindigkeitsbestimmungen über den Ozeanen. Dort hat man kein enges Messnetz zur Verfügung und war lange Zeit auf großflächige Datenextrapolationen angewiesen, was selbst heute noch dazu führt, dass bei stark maritim geprägten Wetterlagen, beispielsweise an der Westküste Nordamerikas, wesentlich geringere Vorhersagequalitäten erreicht werden können als bei kontinental bestimmten Wetterlagen. Alle nicht satellitengestützten Datenerhebungen auf dem Ozean stammen hierbei aus Schiffs- oder Bojenmessungen, beziehungsweise von Messstationen auf vereinzelten Inseln. Kenntnisse zu den Wetterverhältnisse über den Ozeanen können daher zu einer Verbesserung der Gesamtvorhersagen von Niederschlagsereignissen an Küsten führen. Dies ist gerade für die vom Monsun betroffenen Länder, wie Indien, eine (lebens)wichtige Information. Modelle und Simulationen Besonders in der Klimatologie (Klimamodell), aber auch in der Meteorologie (Numerische Wettervorhersage) und Fernerkundung spielen Modelle eine herausragende Rolle. Sie gewinnen ihre Bedeutung durch verschiedene Faktoren: * Mit zunehmender Entwicklung der Messtechnik und dem steigenden Anspruch an Wettervorhersagen steigt auch die Datenmenge enorm an. Dadurch ist eine schriftliche Auswertung der Daten auf Wetterkarten nicht mehr ausreichend. Vereinfachte Modelle und Rechnersimulationen sind daher schneller, kostengünstiger und ermöglichen erst die umfangreiche Datenauswertung. * Der Zeiträume in denen viele Effekte, beispielsweise Meeresspiegelschwankungen, auftreten sind enorm lang und können nur mit Modellen simuliert werden. Sie sind nicht direkt beobachtbar und zudem existieren keine durchgehenden und qualitativ ausreichenden Messreihen für solche Zeiträume. Meteorologen haben also in der Regel kein Labor, in dem sie Messungen durchführen können und sind daher auf theoretische Modelle angewiesen. Diese müssen daraufhin wiederum mit real beobachteten Effekten verglichen werden. Ausnahmen sind beispielsweise die Klimakammer AIDA des Forschungszentrums Karlsruhe und die Klimakammer am Forschungszentrum Jülich. Das Design von Modellen ist ebenso eine Herausforderung, wie deren inhaltliche Gestaltung. Nur Modelle, die die Natur möglichst adäquat beschreiben, sind in Forschung wie Praxis sinnvoll einsetzbar. Da solche Modelle wegen der Komplexität des modellierten Systems leicht ganze Rechenzentren beschäftigen können, ist eine effiziente Algorithmik, also die Natur vereinfachende statistische Annahmen, ein wichtiger Punkt bei der Entwicklung der Modelle. Nur auf diese Weise können Rechenzeit und somit die Kosten überschaubar gehalten werden. In den 20er Jahren des 20. Jahrhunderts hat der Mathematiker Lewis Fry Richardson Methoden entwickelt, mit Hilfe derer die enorme Komplexität mathematischer meteorologischer Modelle angegangen werden konnten. Diese sind heute noch häufig die Grundlage meteorologischer Simulationen (Simulationsmodell) auf Supercomputern. Diese dienen daher auch nicht ohne Grund in sehr vielen Fällen zur Simulation der Wetter- bzw. Klimadynamik, wobei diese ihre Grenzen, trotz teilweise gigantischer Größendimensionen, schnell erreichen. Es lassen sich verschiedene Arten von Atmosphärenmodellen grob unterscheiden: Strahlungstransfermodelle (bspw. KOPRA), Chemietransportmodelle (bspw. ECHAM) und dynamische Modelle. Der Trend geht jedoch zu integrierten Modellen oder „Weltmodellen“, die die gesamte Natur nachzeichnen (SIBERIA 2). Bei der Verbesserung der Qualität der Modelle fließen, wie überall in der physikalischen Modellierung, sowohl statistische Verfahrensweisen als auch experimentelle Beobachtungen, neue Ideen usw. in das Verfahren ein. Ein bekanntes Beispiel hierfür ist die Entwicklung, die zur Erkenntnis geführt hat, dass die Veränderung von Spurengasmengen in der Atmosphäre (bspw. Kohlendioxid oder Ozon) zu einer 'ungesunden' Wärmeentwicklung der Biosphäre führen können (bspw. Treibhauseffekt, Abkühlung der Stratosphäre). Auch die Entdeckung des Ozonloches und die Verstärkung des Augenmerkes der Wissenschaftler auf die damit zusammenhängende Atmosphärenchemie fällt in diese Kategorie. Einfachstes meteorologisches Modell und zugleich die erste Bewährungsprobe für alle neuentwickelten Modelle zur Wettervorhersage, ist die simple Übertragung des aktuellen Wetters auf die Zukunft. Es gilt hierbei der einfache Grundsatz eines konstanten Wetters, man nimmt also an, das Wetter des nächsten Tages wird dem des aktuellen Tages entsprechen. Dies wird als Persistenzprognose bezeichnet. Da Wetterlagen oft lange nahezu gleich bleibend sind, hat diese einfache Annahme bereits eine Erfolgswahrscheinlichkeit von circa 60 %. Rechte an Wetterdaten Die Rechtslage ist ausgesprochen komplex (ebenso wie bei den Geoinformationen). Relevant ist vor allem das Urheberrecht und insbesondere das Datenbankschutzrecht, das sich auf Sammlungen von Wetterdaten bezieht (siehe Datenbankwerk). Es gibt allerdings auch europäische Richtlinien zur Weiterverwendung von Daten des öffentlichen Sektors (Public Sector Information, in Deutschland umgesetzt als Informationsweiterverwendungsgesetz) sowie zur Verbreitung von Umweltinformationen (in Deutschland umgesetzt als Umweltinformationsgesetz), die auf die Rechte an Wetterdaten und deren Verbreitung wirken. Weiterführendes Behörden, Verbände, Firmen Deutschland * Deutsche Meteorologische Gesellschaft * Deutscher Wetterdienst * Verband Deutscher Wetterdienstleister (zahlreiche private Wetterdienste) * Deutsches Zentrum für Luft- und Raumfahrt (Institut für Physik der Atmosphäre) Österreich * Zentralanstalt für Meteorologie und Geodynamik * Österreichische Gesellschaft für Meteorologie Schweiz * MeteoSchweiz * Meteomedia Jörg Kachelmann * meteoblue USA * American Meteorological Society * National Center for Atmospheric Research * National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration :* National Severe Storms Laboratory :* National Weather Service :* Storm Prediction Center :* National Hurricane Center :* National Climatic Data Center * American Geophysical Union Großbritannien * Royal Meteorological Society * Met Office - Wetterdienst des Vereinigten Königreichs Frankreich * Météo France Europa * European Centre for Medium-Range Weather Forecasts * EUMETSAT - European Organisation for the Exploitation of Meteorological Satellites International * World Meteorological Organization * International Association of Broadcast Meteorology * World Data Center for Remote Sensing of the Atmosphere * Internationale Union für Geodäsie und Geophysik Listen * Themenliste Wetter und Klima * Liste der Abkürzungen in der Meteorologie * Meteorologische Ausdrücke in Deutsch, Englisch, Spanisch und Französisch. * Kategorien Meteorologie, Meteorologen und meteorologische Messgeräte Literatur Deutschsprachige Lehrbücher * S. Emeis: Meteorologie in Stichworten. Hirt's Stichwortbücher. Borntraeger, Stuttgart 2000. ISBN 978-3-443-03108-4 * W. Lauer, J. Bendix: Klimatologie. Westermann, Braunschweig 2006 (2.Aufl.). ISBN 3-14-160284-0 * H. Malberg: Meteorologie und Klimatologie. Eine Einführung. Springer, Berlin 2002 (2.Aufl.). ISBN 3-540-42919-0 * W. Weischet: Einführung in die allgemeine Klimatologie: physikalische und meteorologische Grundlagen. Borntraeger, Berlin 2002 (6. Aufl.). ISBN 3-443-07123-6 * H. Häckel: Meteorologie. UTB 1338. Ulmer Verlag, Stuttgart 2005. ISBN 3-8252-1338-2 * Kuttler W. Zmarsly, H. Pethe: Meteorologisch-klimatologisches Grundwissen. Eine Einführung mit Übungen, Aufgaben und Lösungen. Ulmer Verlag, Stuttgart 2002. ISBN 3-8252-2281-0 * Peter Hupfer, Wilhelm Kuttler: Witterung und Klima-eine Einführung in die Meteorologie und Klimatologie. Teubner, Leipzig 2006 (12. Aufl.). ISBN 3-8351-0096-3 Deutschsprachige Sachbücher * J. Kachelmann, S. Schöpfer: Wie wird das Wetter? Rowohlt, Reinbek 2004. ISBN 3-498-06377-4 * J. Klage: Wetter macht Geschichte. Der Einfluß des Wetters auf den Lauf der Geschichte. FAZ-Buch, Frankfurt 2002. ISBN 3-89843-097-9 Deutschsprachige Aufsätze * Stefan Erneis: Das erste Jahrhundert deutschsprachiger meteorologischer Lehrbücher. in: Berichte zur Wissenschaftsgeschichte. Weinheim 29.2006,1, S.39-51. Fremdsprachen * R. G. Barry, R. J. Chorley: Atmosphere, Weather and Climate. Routledge, London 2003 (8. Aufl.). ISBN 0-415-27170-3 * H. Frater: Weather and Climate. CD-ROM. Springer, Berlin 1999. ISBN 3-540-14667-9 * Anton Wilhelm Goldbrunner: Meteorología. Servicio Meteorológico de las Fuerzas Armadas, Maracay Venezuela 1958. * J. R. Holton u. a.: Encyplopedia of Atmospheric Sciences. Academic Press, San Diego/London. ISBN 0-12-227090-8 * Vincent J. Schaefer, J. A. Day: Atmosphere. Clouds, rain, snow, storms. Peterson Field Guides. Houghton Mifflin Company, Boston/New York 1981, 1991, Easton Press, Norwalk Conn 1985. ISBN 0-395-90663-6 Weblinks Portale und Communitys * Geosciences-Forum: Meteorologie * Deutscher Wetterdienst (DWD) * Schweizer Wetterportal Daten- und Bildmaterialien * Beobachtungen und Wetterprognosen - Bilder der Satelliten * Bildergalerien, Klimadiagramme, Ausführliche Linksammlung * Allgemeine Informationen zum Wetter mit detaillierten Windkarten für Nordsee, Ostsee und Mittelmeer * Verschiedene Vorhersagemodelle für Europa * Über 2000 Fotos zum Thema Wetter Kategorie:Meteorologie af:Meteorologie an:Metiorolochía ar:علم الطقس bar:Meteorologie be-x-old:Мэтэаралёгія bg:Метеорология bs:Meteorologija ca:Meteorologia cs:Meteorologie cy:Meteoroleg da:Meteorologi el:Μετεωρολογία en:Meteorology eo:Meteologio es:Meteorología et:Meteoroloogia fa:هواشناسی fi:Meteorologia fiu-vro:Ilmatiidüs fr:Météorologie fy:Waarkunde gl:Meteoroloxía he:מטאורולוגיה hr:Meteorologija hu:Meteorológia ia:Meteorologia id:Meteorologi ie:Meteorologie io:Meteorologio is:Veðurfræði it:Meteorologia ja:気象学 jbo:timske ko:기상학 la:Meteorologia lad:Meteorolojiya lb:Meteorologie li:Meteorologie lt:Meteorologija lv:Meteoroloģija ms:Meteorologi nl:Meteorologie nn:Meteorologi no:Meteorologi pl:Meteorologia pt:Meteorologia ro:Meteorologie ru:Метеорология simple:Meteorology sk:Meteorológia sl:Meteorologija sq:Meteorologjia sr:Метеорологија sv:Meteorologi th:อุตุนิยมวิทยา tr:Meteoroloji uk:Метеорологія vec:Meteorołogia vi:Khí tượng học wa:Meteyorolodjeye zh:气象学